That Awkward Moment
by Amandasmiles4ya
Summary: I've witnessed too many of those "Awkward Moments"- experienced them, and hated them, of course. But, as I wrote them all down, I found myself laughing so hard, I totally pissed my pants. Who knew awkward moments could be so entertaining? AH, FAX!
1. When You Don't Know How to Start an FF

**Hey guys, so I've had this saved in my docs for too long :) This Is sort of a 'Pilot'- I need to know if you like it or not. . .**

**So, R&R for me!**

* * *

><p>That Awkward Moment<p>

My wonderful intro:

"That awkward moment when you don't know how to start a FanFic."

. . .

. . .

. . .

Kidding, kidding! But, let's start with this-

We all know everyone has those "awkward moments". Whether it's accidentally sending the _wrong _text message to your crush, butt-dialing your enemy, or just completely forgetting to study for that damn important test 'cause you happened to "fall asleep"- we've all had them, lived them, and most of all, hated them.

Because they're not exactly "fun", are they?

Well, SUPRISE! That's why I'm here. I'm here to help you take those 'awkward moments', and learn to actually _laugh _at them. To laugh at your _own_ little blooper. To be able to enjoy them, even. To actually make them "fun", and to make you find that it's not all that hard to do so, either.

And, also, to share my experiences.

So you guys better freaking read this, because my 'moments' don't have to be shared, especially with random strangers all around the world.

Plus, I'm _helping_ you. And, right now, I'm telling you to take advantage of that.

If this little story doesn't make you laugh, chuckle, squeal, or a _least _smile, I give you permission to come find me, or worse- I'll come find _you_. (I don't even know if that made any sense. . .)

Okay, so, back on our original topic. These "awkward moments" we all have are actually _good_. Why not have a laugh? Make fun of yourself. Because nobody's perfect. In fact, we're all insanely demented- each and every one of us.

But that's a _good_ thing.

'Cause if nobody was weird, the world would be much weirder. Like, we'd have no emotions, no fun, no humor, no _life. _We'd basically be zombies. And I really hate zombies.

Haven't youe heard the song "Nobody's Perfect" by Hannah Montana. Angel is obsessed with it. Oh, and if you don't know who Angel is, I'll explain in the future.

But, now that I think about it, most of my awkward moments included a certain Fang- (again, I'll explain later).

So, to sum up, this story will be freaking awesome- the bomb. And different. And, weird. And awkward, of course. But totally cool.

So, let's all be awkward together! Join my club, eh? We'll show everyone that awkwardness can actually be _fun_. (God, that sentence sounds _so_ damn massed up). We'll change the world.

Nah, too dramatic.

But we _will_ create smiles, and laughs, and all that junk that really _does _make a difference. I think.

As I said before, take advantage of this. Learn to have fun during those "please let a black hole suck me into the earth and make me disappear" moments we all had, and still have. Let's learn to enjoy them. And, at the least, even if you don't learn to have fun with those totally awkward moment, you'll get to laugh at mine.

Yeah, so, basically you're winning either way.

I say this awkward moment rocked.

Let's see how the rest of 'em go. . .

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Tell me what you think- I need the feedback.<strong>

**Love,**

**~A.O.L~**


	2. When Dora Has More Freedom Than You

**Hey everyone! I barely even started this story, and it seems I've abandoned it...**

**Well, It's back :D**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

><p>That Awkward Moment<p>

"That awkward moment when you realize _Dora_ has more freedom than _you._"

Yup. It's true, she does.

I mean, seriously, think about it. This little girl can go anywhere she freaking wants. ANYWHERE. _And_ she has a monkey. Plus, I've never even ever seen her mom in any episodes. Or dad. Ever. (Have you? )Really, what kind of kid's show _is_ that? It's like the world is straight up lying to us. Those manipulative nut-cases. _I swear-_

"Max, dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. _Hadn't I told her I was going out?_

I quickly paced down the stairs to meet her. "Mom, I told you I had plans. . ." I began, but she already had her eyes accusingly narrowed at me.

"You know the rules. It's almost past curfew." She told me sternly.

"Oh, c'mon mom, it's barely nine o'clock! I'm a junior, for God's sake, and I'll be back before midnight, I promise-"

"Sorry, Max." She said, turning around to set the table. "Now, would you mind?" She asked handing me a stack of plates.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." She cut me off.

I groaned and handed her back the plates.

"Then I'm going to bed." I muttered, angrily, turning back on my heal to head back to my room.

"Please, be mature, Max. I made you're favorite cookies!" Mom called after me, attempting to cheer me up.

"Not hungry." I grunted, and slammed my door.

Which makes absolutely zero sense. We all know I'm _always_ hungry.

And that's when I decided to kick Dora's flabby ass, and take my chances.

Because, let's be rational here. . .

I'm fucking _starving_.

* * *

><p>The music practically blasted my ears off, as I followed my way into a crowded neon-lighted room. <em>Why the hell did they tell me to come here? <em>I asked myself mentally, _And more importantly, why did I agree?_

Then I saw the buffet table- and it hit me.

I rushed off to get a plate and filled up on everything that looked possibly edible.

While stuffing my face, I felt two taps on my shoulder. Then a familiar voice excitedly yelled, "Max!"

I turned around to see a pouncing Nudge, a smiling Iggy, and an emotionless Fang (of course). Same old, same old.

_Meet my friends, fellow readers!_

"You made it!" Nudge squealed right into my ear. I twitched, scrunching my eyes. A little _too_ loud of a squeal. After recovering, I quickly gulped down my mouth-full of food and smiled.

"Dance with us!" She yelled, grabbing my arm in an attempt to pull me onto the dance floor.

_ Ha, funny. I don't dance._

Knowng this, Nudge frowned at me, giving up, and stole Iggy instead. I glanced up at him, as he gave me a quick wink. I smirked, knowing of his little crush he had on her.

And then it was me and Fang. One of my best friends.

_Now_, how do I explain him?

Well, He's basically an emotionless brick; or so they say. He kinda, sorta hides behind his face, if that makes any sense. But not always. I fact, most of the time he's loads of fun to be around. But I guess that depends on who you are. And let me tell you, he's not that bad looking either. trust me, If you met him, or even just stole a glance at him, I'm sure you'd go ramble to your friends on how he's _"sooooo hot" _(Nudge's words, not mine).

But, if we're being honest here, I gotta say he is. And he's got a long waiting list of girls just itching for some _Fangolicious_ love. _You_ might even be one of them, how should I know?

Dammit, I might be one too.

"Yo, Fanster. I'm Dora, You're Boots." I told him grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. "We're going exploring, buddy."

"_Bamanos_," He mumbled, and I almost peed my pants from laughing so hard.

_Take that Dora._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW ANY AWKWARD MOMENTS YOU MIGHT WANT CONTRIBUTED INTO THIS FANFIC!<strong>

** AND FEEDBACK :D**

**I love you all,**

**A.O.L.**


End file.
